


You Shook Me All Night Long

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Community: spnkink_meme, Embarrassed Dean, Fondling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean comes before they even really got started. He is embarrassed like whoa but Sam is ridiculously turned on by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shook Me All Night Long

Dean moans loudly as he comes, powerful, sharp zips of pleasure rocketing through his shaky body hard enough to make his muscles seize up and his fingernails claw into the bed-sheets. His climax happened unexpectedly, hitting Dean like a streak of lighting. 

He came in his pants, his eyes rolling up in his head and his toes curling, his cock twitching sharply as he spilled his seed. Just when he is certain his orgasm was complete, his cock twitches again, his body seizing, relaxing, over and over until he’s wrung out and panting heavily as if he had just ran a marathon. When he came down from his high, Dean gazed at Sam with a look of pure embarrassment before his cheeks flushed and he ducked his head, completely humiliated.

He and Sam were kissing, that was it—just lips and tongues dancing together in a heated caress. They were both lying in bed still dressed in boxers and worn out cotton shirts. They hadn’t even gotten to the sex yet. And Dean had creamed his boxers like some horny teenage boy. He was mortified, but Sam felt much differently. 

The younger Winchester was aroused greatly; to know that he had such a strong effect on Dean, that he could give his sibling intense pleasure by simply kissing him. It made Sam’s cock go rock hard in a heartbeat. He reached between his brother’s legs and palmed Dean’s cock. Dean’s manhood twitched and hardened, ready to go again, despite the recent orgasm. The feeling made Sam’s own length jerk. 

“I do that to you, baby?” Sam inquired in a husky tone. “I make you come just from kissing you, from showing you how much I love you?” 

Dean nodded and blushed brighter, still humiliated that he had come so quickly. Sam reassured him, telling him he had nothing to be embarrassed about, speaking about how it made him hot that he came just from him and his actions. 

Dean could hear the weak mewling whimper that escaped his throat as Sam talked to him, as his brother’s hand lingered on his crotch, working him back up into a frenzy. He moaned in short breathy huffs, trying so fucking hard to keep from coming yet again. He wanted Sammy inside him; wanted to climax with the sensation of his brother’s cock buried deep in his hot, silky channel. 

Dean’s entire body trembled as Sam rubbed his aching length. Sam’s fingers dipped inside his boxers, the pads of his fingertips dragging along the swollen flesh. The trail up Dean’s steel-hard shaft to the damp drip of pre-cum beaded at the tip, making Dean tremble and moan. 

In no time his cock was fully hard, so flushed with blood that it was almost numb, every twitch shooting through him like an electrical shock. The feeling had Sam’s arousal racked up, and in a matter of moments, he had Dean stripped out of his boxers and on his back, his cock buried deep inside his brother.

Sam kissed his sibling as he fucked him, his tongue rubbing over the swell of Dean’s plush bottom lip. He rocked deeply, cock hot and hard inside his brother, pace steady and swift. Dean held tight to Sam and tilted his hips upward, meeting his brother’s thrusts, his balls already beginning to draw up as his climax closed in on him. He held it off, wanting to make it last. His heart pounded in his chest as Sam thrust deep inside him. Dean’s breath quickened as his orgasm built, muscles going tense and vision growing white.

“Almost there, big brother? Going to come?” Sam asked, lips dancing along Dean’s, breath hot on his mouth. “Are you going to come quick like before? Spill your hot cum all over us?” 

Dean nodded, no longer holding back and letting go. 

Sam encouraged him. “I want you to, Dean. Want you to come now, wanna feel you lose it.” 

“God, Sammy,” Dean panted, his legs locking around Sam’s thighs as he rolled his hips, his cockhead sliding against Sam’s cut abs. Heat and desire pooled in his stomach and spread, making him feel warm and blissful. Sam gave a harsh thrust and ground deeper, increasing his pace, fucking Dean with a wilder ravaging pace. Dean’s back bowed and he threw his head back, pleasure growing in intensity as he took the pounding. 

“Please, Sammy. Please,” he begged. “Make me come. Harder, fuck me harder. Make me come.” 

Sam grabbed the head board and used it for leverage, grinding his hips down in sharp thrusts and fucking Dean deeper, his cock striking Dean’s sweet spot dead on. Those thrusts had Dean coming in a rush; his climax claimed him and his cock pulsed, spilling hot and sticky between him and his brother. Sam lasted a handful of thrusts before he came as well, crying out with an impassioned moan as he shot his load deep inside Dean, shivers wracking his body as he came in hot pulses. 

“Christ Dean,” Sam groaned, burying his face against his big brother’s throat, cock still twitching as the pleasure trailed from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He collapsed on top of Dean and rested there for a second, before he rolled onto his back, pulling Dean with him. Dean cuddled up against Sam, resting in the crook of Sammy’s arm. He still felt a little embarrassed about earlier, about coming so quickly, but Sam kissed his worries away. 

“S’fucking hot, Dean. Love that you came so quickly,” Sam slurred, voice thick from his orgasm. Dean grinned brightly and cuddled closer to Sam. He wanted to go again, wanted Sammy to make him come once more in a rush of pleasure, but he couldn’t get hard just yet.

That was fine with him—for now he simply enjoyed cuddling with his Sammy. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/1242.html?thread=575962#t21429722)


End file.
